Angel Problems
by GirlAnachornism
Summary: Beast Boy finally confessed to Raven.... well kinda. Of course, it all led to a kiss, where Raven lost control of her powers and BB fell out of her bedroom window.And then Raven's guardian ANGEL comes into the picture.It's gonna be a strange love triangle
1. Chapter 1

**Angel Problems**

**By Girl anachronism**

**A/N: Girl Anachronism is a very unique half human, half dog (or cat, it depends on her mood, or how she is acting) whose heads fills up with ideas that are, and she is not to modest to admit, beautiful, funny, and heartwarming. The only problem is that she cannot usually express what her head is forming and her heart it feeling in words. So bear with her please!**

**PS: Today she is a CAT!**

Chapter one: An Angel with Black Wings

"It was an accident!"

"Accident my ASS!"

Beast Boy cowered upon hearing her cuss. She rarely cussed, only tossing such language when she was REALLY mad.

It seems she's really mad right now.

Beast Boy and Raven were inside her room, which was soundproofed by her magic. They had just come out fresh from one of Robin's long and boring speeches, strategies and all. But the problem wasn't the meeting.

It was what happened during the meeting.

Beast Boy, playing one of his usual tricks, was running around, covering everyone's eyes and yelling 'Guess WHO!' into their ears. He had gotten all the Titans, excluding one; Raven.

But she was next.

When BB spotted her walking into the meeting room, her ran up to her, determined to cover her eyes.

But he set his sights a bit lower.

Instead, he groped her breasts, and yelled out, "RAVEN! Guess-whoops!" the sound of his voice giving away the fact that he planned it.

When he let go, (which was a bit after say...twenty seconds) Raven turned around, murder in her eyes, until Robin stepped outside and asked what the commotion was about. They didn't tell, but Raven was far from forgetting.

Then in the meeting, Raven was sitting behind BB. When he asked if he could go to the bathroom, he fell, landing right in the middle of her breasts.

He smirked, Raven could see, but acted sorry, as if it was an accident.

She kept her temper, but that didn't stop a bunch of little black sparks from going off atop her head every once in a while.

So here they were, in Raven's room, after she dragged him to come, ready to kill him if necessary.

"Just how DARE you! Who do you think you are! If you ever touch me again, I will go to Robin and complain about sexual harassment!"

Beast Boy looked at his shoes, his eyes watery, as if he was about to cry.

"I-I'm sorry Raven. But...but it's the only way I get you to notice me, you know? By... behaving stupidly, by being annoying. It's the only way you give me a second thought. They only way I get you to talk to me, to make contact," he whispered, his voice shaky and scared sounding. He wondered what her reaction would be. He practically confessed his feelings for her right now. What would she do now?

He certainly didn't expect what did happen.

Her pale skin turned a brilliant red. Her eyes were wide, and her mouth a little open.

"YOU wanted ME to notice YOU?"

"Yeah..."

"Oh, Beast Boy! I always thoughts that, well... you didn't...like me... like that..." she mumbled.

"Well, I do, OK?" He said, turning away and blushing.

"Well... I...Umm...I...do...aahhh...I GUESS... I-I-I d-d-o to..." she stuttered.

"What did you say?" Beast Boy asked shocked.

"What, did I stutter!" She yelled, not really wanting to repeat what she said. If she did, it might make something explode.

"Actually yes you did!" He yelled back.

"Did NOT!"

"Did TO!"

"NOT!"

"TO!"

"Go to hell, DID NOT!"

"GODDAMN, WHY ARE YOU SO STUBBORN! DO YOU KNOW HOW MUCH-" He took a giant step toward her, until his nose was touching her's "That turns me on," he said, and kissed her so roughly and sudden her knees buckled.

But with the feeling of surprise, the suddenness of the kiss, and the feeling of love for Beast Boy, her powers were bound to get out of control.

And they did.

Her powers engulfed them, and threw them apart, Raven landing on the bed, and Beast Boy flying straight to the window.

"BEAST BOY!"

Everything was going to fast for either of them to think clearly. Beast Boy did not transform to save his life, and Raven didn't fly out the window, or used her powers to catch him.

As Raven watched him fall, a sudden light shone, blinding her, swallowing up Beast Boy. Shielding her eyes, Raven took a step back into the darkness of her room, welcoming it as it calmed her burning eyes.

'Beast Boy...' she thought, and returned to the windowsill to see the faith of her would be lover after the light started shining.

When she stuck her head out of the window, she immediately pulled it back in, hearing a flap of wings, wind rush past her. She sighed. So Beast Boy transformed. That's great. What would she be able to do without him?

But what was that light?...

When she felt a small weight on her head, her thoughts stopped. She took whatever was on her head, and examined it.

It was a feather...must be one of Beast Boy's...

She did a double take.

But this feather is black...not...green?...

She looked outside her window once more, and saw a human figure floating down to level with Raven's eyes.

"What in the world where you thinking!" The figure asked. "The poor guy was so shocked he couldn't think! He could have died! Gosh Raven, where is your head! Then again, your powers are really unstable; I guess I can forgive you..." The person sighed.

But Raven didn't really hear any of it. She was staring at the person. They had wings.

Black wings.

Two black wings, one slightly bigger than the other. The person was female, wearing fading blue jeans, and no shirt. Just a bra. A black bra.

"Hey, what's wrong? Raven? Hey, Raven!"

Raven's eyes rolled back and she fainted.

When Raven woke, she felt warm. Like if someone was sleeping next to her, and they were sharing the other's warmth...

When she cracked open an eyelid, she saw a naked Beast Boy sleeping next to her.

Suddenly wide awake, she sat up, and as the covers slide off her body, she noticed she was naked to.

'Oh my God, Oh my God, OH MY GOD! WHAT DID I DO! I DON'T REMEMBER ANYTHING!' She yelled in her head. Frantically searching for her clothes, she pulled the covers off Beast Boy and wrapped them around her.

"The hell?..." he yawned, scratching his head. "Hey, this isn't my room..." he looked around, and spotted Raven, glaring at him.

And naked?...

"WHAT THE HELL DID YOU DO?" She yelled.

"WHY DO YOU KEEP YELLING AT ME!" He yelled back. "And why are you naked?" He looked down. "WHY AM I NAKED!"

"THAT'S WHAT I WANT TO KNOW!" She huffed.

"But-but how! Last thing I remember is falling..." He said, confused.

"Falling..." She gasped. "The Person! Th-th-the Angel! Oh my God, Beast Boy! And angel with black wings saved you!" She managed to say, suddenly excited. When she turned back to Beast Boy, he was covering his face with his arms. "Hey, what's wrong?"

"Well... you were really excited, and I thought something was going to explode and uuummm...your blanket...fell off..." He blushed.

"Eeekkk!" She burned red, reaching for the covers.

When they heard the laughter, they jumped, Raven's blanket slipping off a little bit.

"I'm sorry, since I know you both like to sleep without clothes on, I took 'em off. And since I really can't just walk around the T. Tower, I put you in the same bed! Hee hee, but I didn't expect such a funny reaction!" She smiled widely, eyes shining. "Oh, your clothes are in the bathroom Raven. So are Beast Boy's, but I think you want to change first."

Raven, who was once again staring in disbelief, went into the bathroom, and quickly changed. Beast Boy followed suit. When they were both dressed, they asked at the same time, "What are you?"

"Huh? What do I look like? I'm an angel."

"An Angel? Really?" Raven asked, sounding like a little kid, her eyes wide.

"Yeah! C'mon, come here and feel my wing," the angel said, stretching her largest wing.

Raven timidly walked forward, hand outstretched, and touched the angel's wing. She gasped. The wings felt silky smooth, and standing next to it, was taller than Raven. The angel was taller that her to.

"Aaaww, you're like a little kid. That's so cute," The angel said, leaning in to kiss Raven's left cheek. When she did, Raven turned red, AGAIN, and scampered off, surprised a complete stranger kissed her.

Stranger...

That's right! She is a stranger!

"Hey, who are you? What are you doing here?" Raven asked, wondering if she was a threat to her friends.

"What? Oh! Gosh, how rude of me! I haven't introduced myself! The name's Rika," She smiled, extending her hand. "I'm your guardian angel My Little Raven!"

Meanwhile, Beast Boy was sitting on the bed, taking in every word of the conversation with a blank look on his face, but clearly not getting on bit of it.

End Chapter one.

GA: Oh Raven! Master where are you!

RV: What do you want now GA?

GA: Tell me how good my story was! Please! Don't just sit there, reading the newspaper!

RV: Shouldn't your readers be doing the reviewing?

GA: OH yeah. Hey peoples, review! Or I'll... looks around room I guess it'll do. If you don't, I'll pounces on Raven throw master on the ground and savage her body!

RV: How the hell did we end up with a crazy pet like you!

OH, by the way, I don't own the Teen Titans. They own me.


	2. Chapter 2

**Angel Problems**

**By Girl Anachronism**

**A/N: It sucks that my title and Author's Notes won't appear in the font I use. I think it really suits the story.**

**PS: Ruff! I am a Doggy!**

Disclaimer: Own the Teen Titans? They own me.

GA: sniff, sniff I smell Master Beast Boy... OH MY GOD! I SMELL HIM TOO GOOD! MY NOSE! IT BBBBUUUURRRRRRNNNNNSSSSSSS!

BB: You do know I'm standing next to you, rigth?

GA: MASTER! I have found you! straddles him and licks his face

RV: Hey, Beast Boy, have you se- O.o I shall be leaving now.

BB: NO RAVEN! IT'S NOT WHAT IT LOOKS IS LIKE! Bad Girl! Get off me Ana!

GA: What an awful nickname!

Chapter Two: Meet Rika

"The name's Rika," She smiled, extending her hand. "I'm your guardian angel My Little Raven!"

Raven took a step back. Guardian angel? Raven nearly snickered at the irony. A half demon with a guardian angel!

"That's a little unusual, isn't it?" Raven said, voicing her thoughts.

"Not really, why?" Rika asked, a little confused. "Oh, you mean 'cause your half demon? Oh, no, no, no. Of course demons can have guardian angels!"

"You would think God would have some rules about demons..." Raven said, coldly. She decided that this "Rika" must be fake. Of course demons can't have guardian angels.

"The Big Guy?'Course he does! He has rules for demons, humans, and aliens! Of course, they're all the same rules. The Big Guy treats everyone equally," Rika smiled once more. "And I'm your guardian angel!"

"You're lying!"

"Hey!" Beast Boy finally spoke. "I have two questions for the angel!"

"Shoot!" Rika said, smiling and jumping off the windowsill.

"First question. Do I have a guardian angel?" His voice was full of curiosity.

"No, since you live in the same place, I was told to take care of you two, and Robin, Starfire, and Cyborg have their own guardian angel.'Course, he's stronger 'cause he takes care of three people..." She laughed. "Then again... I have Raven, the strongest, most dangerous, and cutest Titan! Maybe I'M stronger!"

"So you're my guardian angel to? Why did you introduce yourself as only Raven's though?"

"Because I was originally assigned to her and only her. A long time ago," her eyes, closed a smile on her face as if remembering something.

"Whoa, whoa, WHOA! A LONG time ago? The Hell!" Raven yelled, not liking the fact she was being ignored.

"'Course, that's a story for another time. Next question!"

"Don't ignore me!"

"Uuumm, why are you wearing only..a.. b-bra?" Beast Boy asked as his nose steadily bled.

"It's comfortable," she simply said, pronouncing the word come-forth-table.

"Come-forth-table?"

"That's enough!" Raven yelled, her patience reaching its limit. "Get out of my room! You're no angel! I don't know what the hell you are, but get the HELL out!"

Beast Boy braced himself for an explosion or for an earthquake. But nothing happened.

Raven was as surprised as Beast Boy was. She had lost control of her emotions again, but not her powers.

"What the...?"

They both turned to look at Rika.

She had sat down on the floor, playing with Raven's powers.

"Looky what I can do!" She jumped up, holding a dark ball. With one hand, she held it, and with the other, transformed it into a person that danced around the palm on her hand. Then she threw it up into the air where it disappeared.

"Pretty cool huh?" Rika asked.

Raven and Beast Boy where speechless.

"Another advantage to having me as a guardian angel," Rika smiled. "Is that I can help control your powers."

"Wow! That is so cool! Raven! Now you can show your emotions! Now you can talk to me without somethin' exploding!" He jumped off the bed and held Raven's hands as he said this, jumping up and down. Raven blushed as he did.

That's when Rika took Beast Boys hands and pulled them away from Raven's.

"If you hold my crush's hands for too long, I just might get jealous. Hee, and there's no telling what I may do," Rika laughed, but sounded very serious about this.

"The hell?..." Beast Boy blinked.

"Oh, and can you stop saying 'Hell'? Hell's not a very nice place, and the name makes me uncomfortable."

"Ok... Hey! I can hold Raven's hands as long as I want to!" Beast Boy yelled at Rika.

"Oh, no you can't! I'm not going to let someone as emotionally retarded as you, someone who can't even express their feelings to Raven in another form than sexual harassment hold her hands for a very long time!" Rika jumped at Beast Boy, and pulled his cheeks.

"Roar!"

"Grrr!"

Raven stared at Rika and Beast Boy as they fought. Was it really happening? Where two (very attractive) people fighting over her? Raven would have never thougth she was worthy enough to be fought over.

Rika, who was 5'6", an inch taller that Beast Boy, and two inches taller than Raven, won this round. She picked up BB by the belt of his pants, opened Raven's door, and threw him outside.

"I'm sure Raven has many a question Beast Boy, so were gonna talk now. You can go play with yourself now. Oops, I mean BY yourself," she laughed.

"What manner of an angel are you?" Beast Boy sniffed, rubbing his sore cheeks.

"Now, now Beast Boy. You said two questions. Not three. Now run along BB. And maybe later I can cook you the best tofu you've ever had. I'm a veggie to, ya know."

"...Ok." And with that, Beast Boy left, his shoulders slumped, but looking forward to his promised meal of tofu.

"Aaww... he's so cute..." Rika smiled, and closed Raven's door. With a flap of her wings, she landed on Raven's bed.

"So... any questions dear?" Rika asked Raven.

"Are you really an angel?" Raven asked, though she thought she already knew the answer. She had a sense of purity that attracted Raven like a butterfly to a flame. She climbed onto the bed, and stared at Rika. "Are you really MY angel?"

"Heart and soul Raven. I'm your guardian angel. I belong to you, and only you," Rika said, and stroked Raven's face.

Raven blushed but did not draw back. Instead she got closer to Rika, until she was close enough that Rika was able to lift her up and sit Raven on her lap.

"Any other questions?" Rika asked as her wings covered them.

"Why... do I feel like this? I haven't known you for a half hour. But I feel so... calm... so happy..."

"Ah, yes. Don't trust what you're feeling rigth now Raven. It's a normal side effect when you meet your first angel. Trust what you feel in... a month or so."

"I'm so... sleepy," Raven said, her eyelids closing.

"Another side effect. And you've had a pretty exciting day, don't you think?" Rika smiled.

Rika's wings felt like a security blanket around her. Raven touched Rika's feathers. Her feathers where a silky smooth, and black. But why black? Black was not exactly the color of purity.

"Hey... Rika?" Raven's sleepy voice barely reached Rika's ears.

"Yes?"

"Why...why are...your...your wings...black?" Raven asked, asleep by the end of her question.

"That, my Raven, is also another story... for another time," Rika smiled, and ran her fingers through Raven's hair.

Maybe it was because she was half demon, Rika didn't know, but Raven became very clingy to her in a week. The first week, all Raven would do is stare at Rika in wonder, which did not amaze Rika at all, because it was, like she said, a side effect. But in the second week, Raven became like a little kid, clinging to Rika, smothering her, and once in a while, pouncing at her. This was not a normal side effect. Humans would look, but not touch, and demons would cower at the light and angel would give out. But why did Raven have such strange side effects?...

Maybe it was just because Raven is Raven...

Then one day Raven woke up to see Rika sleeping next to her. Rika rarely slept on the bed. She liked the open windowsill, which was wide, and spacious enough for her to sleep comfortably. She liked seeing the stars, and liked looking at the clouds. At night, she would use her own powers to reshape the clouds for whoever may be moon gazing that night...

But yes, one day, Raven Roth, her mind still hazy from sleep, and still numb around the edges from her angel's light, kissed Rika on the lips. Rika, still asleep, kissed back. They stayed like this for a while, one half asleep, the other totally asleep. Until Rika had to breathe...

The need to breath woke her up. But for a few terrible seconds she could not remember how to breathe. She started to choke.

When Raven realized what was happening, she let go of Rika's lips. As Rika choked, Raven watched with a child's helplessness.

"Rika? Rika!" Raven shook her. "What's wrong Rika!" Raven started to cry. "Don't die! Whatever I did, I'm sorry! But don't die!"

Rika was listening to Raven's cries. She knew she would not die, but she wondered what kind of effect she was having on her.

Was it really because Raven was half demon?...

Or was it because Rika was only half angel?...

"I'm fine Raven...I'm fine..." Rika wheezed.

"Aaahh...sniff really?" Little Raven asked.

"Yes, I'm fine sweety," Rika said, sitting up and ruffling Raven's hair.

"Yay!" Raven laughed, and suddenly pounced on her.

"Whoa!"

A/N: Raven totally out of character, I know, please don't flame me about it, it's was important she was this chapter. If you flame me, you clearly did not read the author's note. Then I shall flame you back. It sets up other stuff in the future.

...I think...

GA: Perks up ear RUFF! RUFF, RUFF, AAAOOOO!

RV: I swear to God GA, it's 3:39 am, I'm trying to sleep, and if you don't get back in bed and sleep, I am going to kick you out of that window you're barking out of.

GA: whine fine... climbs into bed ... can I scoot in?

RV: ... Oh, fine, go ahead.

GA: Yay!

RV: But try anything funny, and you're out the window.

GA: gulp Yes ma'am.

REVIEW!


	3. Chapter 3

**Angel Problems**

**By Girl Anachronism**

**A/N: Second Chapter... a bit bumpy. I had to set Rika's character, and what she does to Raven without giving away to much of her past. So that was kinda hard. XD**

**PS: I'm so cool. Why? 'Cause I'm a cat! Me-ow.**

Own the Teen Titans? They Own me.

GA: Puuurrrr

RV: Hhhmmm? Oh, she's a cat today. Sits on couch Come here GA. I wanna stroke your ears.

GA: Mea? Jumps on couch Lays head on Raven's lap

Chapter 3: BB, Raven, and Rika.

It's been exactly two months since Rika entered Raven and Beast Boy's life. And though Beast Boy was still throwing those awkward stares at her, Raven was completely over it. Or should I say her?

Raven, though she could freely express her emotions now, did not do so. Years of being quiet, soft-spoken, and emotionless, (Because Raven ain't emo) (Oh! NO offense to any emos!) was not erased over night.

Beast Boy was being moody. He would not look Raven directly into the eyes. He would not speak when Raven was around, and once in a while, would throw glares at Rika's way, once he would stop staring at her.

Rika wanted to let herself be known to the other three Titans. But Raven knew that meant trouble.

"But I don't like secrets!" Rika whined once more.

"Think about it Rika! And after you tell them, then what? Cyborg would probably want to analyze you. Robin will question you for three weeks on end. He can't trust you unless he does. And Starfire is going to want to put a shirt on you!" Raven scolded Rika from her lotus position.

"NOT A SHIRT!"

"Yes, a shirt," Raven rolled her eyes.

Beast Boy listened from his position on the floor, next to Rika. Once again, he was not talking. Instead, he was staring at Raven, (for the moment) and wondering...

Wondering...

Rika stole her away from him. Yes, it was true, he didn't know how to express his feelings in an appropriate manner, but... not allowing contact? Physical contact anyways. It was the only way Raven would even notice him, and Rika took it away! Who did she think she was! Raven's guardian angel, duh...

Then there was also the fact that Rika had a crush on Raven...

"Ok?"

"... Are you sure about this?"

"I've always wanted to do that. C'mon, help me!"

"...sigh... Anything for you Raven..." Rika sighed, running her fingers through her unruly short black hair.

"Huh?" Beast Boy asked confused.

"Wow, that's the first thing you've said in a while," Raven smiled.

Smiling...

All because of Rika.

Not because of him, because of her.

Was Raven falling for her?

Impossible.

She did say she liked him...

Right?

"OK... Hold his feet tight!" Raven yelled, grabbing his hands.

"WHAT IN THE WO-" He never finished his sentence.

Raven and Rika took him into Raven's bathroom, and threw him in the bathtub. Raven did not allow him to transform by using a little trick Malchoir taught her that came in handy once in a while, especially when handling Beast Boy.

"Wha-Wha-" Beast Boy stuttered.

"Quick, the dye!" Rika laughed.

Dye?...

"Oh, fuck no," Beast Boy tried to get out of the bathtub.

"To late for that hon!" Raven laughed, using her powers to keep him still.

And he just sat there, as the dye seeped into his hair.

"Pfffttt!"

"AHAHAHA!"

"... Pink. You couldn't have picked a worst color Raven. Pink..." Beast Boy pulled a piece of his hair. "I'm gonna die. I'm gonna seriously die! AAAHHH! WWWHHHYYYY! PORQUE! DAMN YOU OSCAR!"

"Who's Oscar?" Rika asked Raven.

"Don't know," Raven shrugged. "But I'm sure he doesn't have pink...hair!"

And they continued laughing like maniacs.

"I should kill one of you! Or better, both of you!" Beast Boy growled, pouncing at Raven.

When he leaped, Rika grabbed hold of Raven and shielded her from Beast Boy's attack, even though he wasn't going to do anything but tickle her.

Raven blushed as Rika held her. A new sense of calm passed her. In reaction to that, she buried her face in the crook of Rika's neck.

Beast Boy noticed that. He glared at Rika directly.

She glared back.

Beast Boy turned, and left the room in a hurry. He would not let Rika see his tears.

Raven said she liked him! She did! If Rika hadn't shown up, Raven and he would be together now! It would be HIM she would be holding. Not Rika.

When he reached his room, he punched the wall, leaving a hole. What could he do! Rika said he had to learn how to express his feelings without physical contact. But how... how?

Words can have one meaning in your mind, and an entirely different meaning once outside your mouth. Words can hurt.

And what words can be strong enough to express what he feels for Raven?

Rika was sited at the windowsill once more.

"I made him mad."

"He's always mad nowadays. It' not your fault," Raven said, stroking Rika's face, and took her seat between Rika's legs.

"But it is," she said, hugging Raven from behind. "He really loves you, you know."

"I know. I love him to."

"I know."

Silence.

"Why are your wings black?"

"Why do you always ask that?"

"I want to know."

"Did you notice one is slightly bigger than the other to?"

"No. Really?" Raven asked.

"Yeah. The left one is like and a quarter inch taller than the right one."

"Why?"

"It marks me as an outcast, as a... sinner."

"You've sinned?"

"Not me, my...parents."

"Why?"

"No more questions. That's all I'm telling you," Rika whispered in her ear, and licked her earlobe.

"What kind of an angel are you?" Raven asked, and craned her neck so Rika could have better access of it. "I doubt regular angels do this."

"Just me. And aren't you glad?" She chuckled, kissing the crook of Raven's neck, nibbling on the sensitive parts that made Raven moan.

"Don't leave marks."

"I won't"

GA...

RV: walks into living room Hey, where's everyone? Usually GA and BB are here...

GA: tail swishes pounce

RV: Aahh!

GA: cat grin pins Raven's arms above her head straddles her

RV: quirks eyebrow What do you think you are you doing?

GA: Meow... tail tweaks Raven's nipple

RV: Hey, HEY! THAT'S BEAST BOY'S PROPERTY!

BB: Did someone call me! O.o And you yelled at me Raven... leaves

RV: jumps up, and throws GA off NO BEAST BOY! LET ME EXPLAIN! Grr... GA!

GA: stares with yellow eyes mysteriously disappears

**A/N: 5 reviews people. That's how many reviews I need for this chapter to update. And for every other chapter I write from now. 5 reviews per chapter. (Not including 1 + 2)**

**Oh, I love EMOS and their TIGHT pants!**


	4. Chapter 4

Angel Problems

By Girl Anachronism.

A/N: I asked for 5 reviews, but 4 is ok. But I want 5 this time! C'mon, I dont have anymous blocked!

PS: today I'm a dog!

RV: GA!

GA: Hm? MASTER RAVEN! tries to jump on her

RV: Stops her with powers Where's Cat GA?

GA: whimpers S-she went b-back to s-s-sleep! She's been awake for a long time, she said! And she went to sleep! PLEASE! PUT ME DOWN!

RV: Ggrrr... Damn, I can't beat you up when you're a dog! Just WAIT till that damn cat wakes up! (Crazy people and their bipolar disorders...)

GA: Beat... me... up?

Chapter 4: Q and A and habits

_"Why do you love me?"_

_"Because you're you."_

_"Why do you want me?"_

_"Because you're beautiful."_

_"Why do I love you?"_

_"Why do you love me? I'm not good enough to be loved."_

_"Don't say that. It's like lying."_

_"I'm a angel Raven. I can't lie"_

Month 4

Rika had just got out of the shower, her now longish hair dripping with water, and sticking out at strange angles. She wore only a pair of brand new black jeans, her bra hanging on the doorknob.

Raven, on the other hand, was sitting on her bed, meditating. She doesn't have to anymore, but... a habit is a habit.

Yes, a habit is a habit...

When Rika stepped out of the shower, Raven sighed, as if to say, 'finally!' Rika would take an hour to two hour showers. When Raven looked up, she gasped.

Rika's wings were gone!

"Rika!" Raven yelled in that quiet voice of her's.

"What? Why are you so excited to see me out of the shower? Oh, it's because I'm not wearing a bra huh?" RIka smirked.

"I didn't even notice that..." Raven muttered, blushed and looked away. "No! Where are your wings! They're gone!"

"Huh? No they're not..." Rika said, and turned around. "I just shrunk 'em."

And there they were miniature wings on Rika's back, and Raven sighed in relief.

"Gosh, that scared me... hey, why aren't you wearing a bra?" Raven asked, turning away, but once a while, glancing at Rika's chest.

"I'm a 'B' cup. Is that big enough for you?"

"Wha?... WHAT!"

"Well, I saw you staring. I thought you where wondering my size."

"N-no!" She blushed again. "You're pretty small, huh?" Raven said, trying to tease Rika.

"You wanna know why?" Rika smirked, moving next to Raven.

"Not really..."

"Sure you do. You wanna know why I'm so small?"

"...W-why?"

"Because God made them small enough for your hands," Rika smiled, taking Raven's hands, and placing them on her chest.

"Re-retard..." Raven said, once again blushing and turning away, but not removing her hands from Rika's bosom.

Rika smiled.

Then she suddenly let Raven's hands drop, and forced her into the bathroom.

"Your turn, isn't it?" RIka asked, smiling.

"Oh... yes."

"Well, go on. Oh, and hand me my bra please!"

"Where is- oh, on the doorknob. Is that a habit of yours?" Raven asked, handing her the bra.

"Yes... a habit...from... way back then..." Rika smiled, that mysterious look appearing on her face as Raven closed the door.

'And is it another habit of yours to be so... mysterious?' Raven asked herself as she turned on the water.

When Rika heard that Raven had turned on the water, she hooked her bra; stretched a bit, grabbed an apple from Raven's bowl of fruit from the hairdresser, and unshrunk her wings. With a small jump, she landed on Raven's bed, bit the apple, and turned to a corner in the room where it was dark.

"So, Beast Boy, is a habit of YOURS to spy on people when they're talking?" Rika smiled.

"Who'd you know I was there?" Beast Boy asked, standing from his hiding spot.

"Well, a pink fly pretty hard to miss, even in the dark." Rika smirked.

"Ggrrr..." Beast Boy growled, tugging at a strand of hair. "Why?"

"Why what?"

"Why do you do that with Raven?" He asked, letting go of his hair, and looking serious.

"Because... hmm, because I love her."

"What! What happened to showing your love in other ways besides physical contact!" Beast Boy said, not yelling, but in a loud voice.

Loud enough for Raven to hear.

"That's only for you. Words mean more than action." Rika smiled. "And I can't do that because... well. It's one of those things I can't tell you about, Ok? I'm sorry."

"...Aaauuughhhh! I've had enough of this! Damn you! Damn you to hell! "He yelled, pulling his hair, and grabbing a book to throw at RIka. He threw it, and Rika blocked with her own powers. "WHY! WHY DAMN YOU! YOU TOOK HER AWAY! I LOVED HER, I STILL DO! AND YOU HAD TO COME AND RUIN IT! WHAT DO WANT ME TO DO! WHAT DO YOU WANT ME TO SAY?" He yelled, suddenly not caring if Raven or any other of the Titans heard him.

"You have to figure that out on your own." Rika sighed.

"Aaahhh!" Beast Boy screamed, lounging at Rika, trying to punch her.

"What? You would hit a defenseless girl?" Rika asked, dodging the punch.

"Beast Boy!" Raven suddenly opened the bathroom door, with nothing but a towel on. "Leave her alone!"

"Oh, so you don't care, huh Raven?" He said. His eyes threw daggers at her. "Fallen for her now, huh? Don't love me anymore? You told me you loved me Raven. I guess that was a lie, huh Raven?"

"No..."

"Yes it was! Because the minute SHE arrived, you ignored me. You didn't mention one thing of what happened between us-"

"No..."

"-Before she arrived. You didn't ask one thing of what I said. You never said-"

"No..."

"'I love you' or anything. You'd didn't give me the chance to ask you our properly..." He looked down, but Rika noticed the tears in his eyes.

'Poor Beast Boy' she thought. 'I really did mess up things for him.'

"No... Beast Boy... I do Love you! With all me heart Beast Boy! Garfield... I do love you...But...but... I love Rika to!"

"Then make up your mind. Goddamn it Raven, pick one of us. You can't have us both." He said, not mincing his words. And with that, he left the room.

"Choose... How can I... choose?" Raven asked herself, clutching her towel around her.

Then she heard a strange noise.

It sounded like crying, but she wasn't crying. And Rika was the only other person in the room besides her, but she couldn't be crying...

Could she?...

"I'm sorry Raven..." she sniffed."I'm always messing things up for you and Beast Boy."

"That's not true-"

"Raven I'm an angel! I don't lie!" She rubbed her eyes. "If I can say it, it's true."

Raven stayed silent.

"I'll... just leave for a while Ok? Leave you on your own for a while. Let you sort out your feelings. Believe it or not, BB's right. You have to choose." Rika gave Raven a weak smile, and jumped out to window, going God knows where.

And yes, he does know where she went.

GA: Oh no It looks like Master Raven's going to be alone... FOREVER! WHY!

Cy?!?!... I'm glad she's pretty much Raven's and Beast Boy's pet... leaves

BB: GA, whatcha doin'?

GA: WHY DID YOU YELL AT MASTER RAVEN! WHY! PORQUE? FORGIVE HER MASTER GARFIELD! FORGIVE HHHEEEERRRRR!

BB?... The fuck?

A/N: 5. Not 4, not 3, 5. that's how many reviews I want for this chapter. tell me if it sucks, if you like it, or tell me how to make it a better story.

Thanks in advance!

5!

XD

G.A.


	5. Chapter 5

Angel Problems

By Girl Anachronism 

  
A/N: So many Reviews! I'm so happy! I'm sorry I have not updated, but with school, and no sleep, and girl problems… (Not angel, girl) so… yeah. No time.

OH! And I've been playing KH2 and Fatal Frame 2 over and over and over and over and over……. No matter how many times I beat them. Hey! I have another TT story though! Raven's Gang, don't miss it!

RV: Gggrrrr…… Cats, cats, cats, but none of them GA! AUGH! WHY AM I IN AN ALLEY? stomps out

GA:… opens eyes yellow eyes smile

Chapter 5: Rosa?

"_What do you want? There's no reason for you to be here."_

"_Just came to visit you." _

"_What? Trying to get me in bed again?"_

"_Nooo… well, maybe."_

"_Well, keep trying. I ain't leaving this spot."_

"_It's raining. Aren't you cold? Here, put on MY sweater."_

"_What, so the sleeping perfume you practically poured on it will kill me?"_

"_Why die? I don't want you dead. I just want one fuck."_

"_Hmph. And you wonder why God gave you black wings."_

"Raven… Raven," Beast Boy called from outside her door. "I bought you some soup. Do you want it?"

"No," Raven answered from the other side. Beast Boy's ears drooped.

"Raven… C'mon! You gotta eat!" Beast Boy said desperately. Truth be told, Raven has not come out of her room since five days ago, when Rika left.

'Rika… how can you let her stay like this? How can you just get up and leave like that?' Garfield wondered, for no matter how much he hated Rika, she was an important part in Raven's life.

Ggrr… he hated the fact. If she would just choose him, she'd be so much happier…

"I'm coming in Raven!" Beast Boy warned.

"Augh…"

Beast Boy was given the key to her room, ordered by Robin, who, like every one else, was worried about her well being.

He slipped in, and looked around at Raven's room, surprised at the sight before him.

Her room was white.

"Whoa Raven… What did you do?" He asked.

"I painted the room white… Angels are pure and white is pure so… so…" She broke out in a sob. "Rika, why did you go?"

Beast Boy watched as she sobbed. He knew if he tried to comfort her, he would be thrown back by her powers. He wanted so bad to go over there… wrap his arms around her, and tell her it's gonna be all right… but no… it's not gonna happen… she doesn't trust him like that…

He looked at the open window. And he prayed, prayed to God that for Raven's sake, he would back down, give Raven up, if Rika came back, to be with Raven again, so she can smile again…

"Look out below!"

Bam!

Roll, roll

Crash!

'What the hell...' Beast Boy rubbed his head. "What the hell hit me?"

He looked up after rubbing his head to see… Rika's back? RIKA?

"Rika… Rika… is that really you?" Raven muttered

"Oh… Hey Raven. I didn't notice I came to the T Tower. I guess I have a natural homing instinct, huh?"

With that, Beast Boy watched Raven jump up from her bed, and hug Rika. He watched Raven sob into Rika's chest, and kiss her on the cheek.

"Uh, Raven, get out of the way," Rika told her.

"Why?"

"Move!" She said, pushing Raven on the bed.

"Hey! She's been worried sick about you! How can you just be so cold like that?" Beast Boy yelled.

Rika ignored him, and took a fighting pose while facing the window. Beast Boy, noticing this, looked out the window. And he saw… A huge bird?

"I've got you now Rika!" The bird yelled. Wait, Birds don't talk unless it's him!

Bam!

Roll, roll

Crash!

"Owww! Why is it always me!" Beast Boy yelled, standing up.

"Rika! C'mon baby, why don't you come to my place to dry up? You look kinda wet, and I haven't done anything yet," The angel said, getting up and wrapping her arms around Rika.

"Hey!" Raven hopped off the bed. "Rika, who is this girl?"

"I really don't know. One day, she saw me up in heaven, and decided she wanted to have sex with me."

"Can't help it that you're so sexy."

"Rosa…get off me."

"Rika…" Raven sounded mad. "Care to explain?"

"I just did!"

"Raven, I'm confused."

"Raven…"

"Rika…"

"Uuhh…"

"Rosa!"

"My brain hurts…"

"Enough!" Raven yelled, losing her temper.

"Yeah, thanks Raven!" Rika laughed. Again, she was holding Raven's powers, and launched them at Rosa.

Rosa, using white magic, created a shield really fast to block the attack. As the black ball hit the shield, Rika did some fast hand movements, and the ball, instead of making a blast, splattered on the shield. It grew larger, and turned the white shield black.

"Ah! What did you do!" Rosa yelled.

Rika held her open palm out to her, and turned it into a fist. The shield shattered, and Raven's powers swallowed the light. Forming the black ball into a raven, she made it attack Rosa. Its beak caught her on the arm, and blood spurted out.

"Augh! Rika!" Rosa whined. "You actually hurt me!"

"Kinda the point!" Rika answered.

"Now I gotta go _heal _myself!"

"Raven! We heard some noises downstairs, and we thought it was you and Beast Boy fighting, but…" Robin stared at Rika. "We heard…" He spotted Rosa. "Other…" He looked at Raven and Beast Boy. "Voices?"

"Uuhh… Well, Rika… Hee, hee… Oh, is that God calling me? Oh, it is, well, see ya later Rika, gotta go!" And she flew away.

"Augh, you coward! How dare you leave me all alone!"

"Hey! Don't MOVE!" Robin said. "Raven, explain…"

GA: Hiding can't wait for my 5 reviews!

RV: GA! I'm still looking for you!

GA: Hee hee…


	6. Chapter 6

**Angel Problems**

**By**

**GiRl AnAcHrOnIsM **

**A/N: Hey, me again, what up!? Hope you like chapter six!!**

GA: I'm tired of running around….

RV: AHA!! GOTCHA!!

GA: Master!! You found me!! jumps at her

RV: Cat ears… I'M GONNA STRANGLE YOU!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

GA: Really... looks up with adorable big kitty eyes

RV: ………. I'm just too tired…. I'm gonna go to sleep…

GA: I'll go with you!!

RV: Ok, but if you try anything… it's the window for you…

GA: Yes m'am!!

_Chapter Six: Elder _

"_You must not let yourself be seen. _

"_Yeah, yeah, I heard you the first time."_

"_Rika, do not take this lightly. As your elder, I can-"_

"_I know, I know, take away my post, blah, blah, blah, send me back to angel school, blah, blah, blah! I know this! What's gonna be so hard?!"_

"… _Ha, ha, ha… Five years old, and already a guardian angel. You have enormous strength Rika… Yet so much to learn… about your heart and your maturity…"_

"_What… augh! I'm always so confused!! Elder Christopher! What do you mean?!"_

"Raven… What's going on? Who are these people?" He looked out the window. "Ah! The other one left!! Where is she?!" He pointed his boomerang at Rika. "You, tell me where she's going!!"

"Robin, don't point that thing at Rika!" Raven yelled, throwing herself at Robin.

"Raven! Be careful with that thing!" Rika said. "It's of no danger to me."

"Are you sure?" Raven asked, walking up to Rika.

"Raven, get back here! She could be dangerous!"

"Yo man, what's going on up here?"

"Friend Raven, is something the matter? We heard loud noises, and wondered if you are O.K?"

"I'll be fine Raven," Rika said, ignoring the two new visitors. "What I really have to worry about is-" before she finished her sentence, a white light engulfed the room. Rika, knowing well that his light could hurt Raven's demon half, protected her with her wings.

When the light faded, Rika quickly stood up. Raven, who was covering her eyes, stood up as well.

"No, Raven! Stay down," Rika whispered. Raven did as she was told, but looked up to see what had caused that freighting bright light.

What she saw was another angel.

Tall, easily 6'10", with flowing silky black hair. Gigantic white wings that looked perfect. HE looked perfect. With his blue eyes, and white skin, big, soft looking hands, the only thing that did not look perfect about him was the scar he had across his chest. Muscle bound, and only wearing a pair of faded blue jeans, he was every girl's dream.

"Rika…" his deep voice rumbled in the room.

"Chris…" Rika answered back.

_Chris?..._

"_You know, it is still required of you to call me 'Elder'."_

"_Why? I outranked you years ago."_

"_That doesn't mean I am not your elder. I did not grow younger. You simply grew older. And smarter" He looked at Raven. "But it seems not THAT much smarter."_

"_You dare mock me?"_

"_I told you the consequences Rika. Many a year ago."_

"_So I remember."_

"_So do you remember the consequences? If _I remember correctly, you told me yourself."

"The rules say, 'if a Guardian Angel should ever be discovered by the human it is protecting, and/or by other humans, the Angel shall be stripped of its rank, taken from its post, and reeducated by its Senior Angels."

"Ah, quite good. So, pray tell Rika, why are we in a room full of humans that at the moment can see us?" Chris asked with a smile.

"Because… I messed up…. Elder… I've… done the unthinkable."

"And what is that Rika?"

"I've fallen in love Elder… With a human."

Chris looked at Raven, and then at Rika.

"Rika, you have 24 hours to say good bye. You know the rules. I am going easy on you, giving you time to say good-bye. I will be here tomorrow. Do not forget Rika. Now, I am going now to erase my own human's memories," He glared at Rika. "If you do not want to be humiliated, I suggest you do the same in the next 24 hours."

Robin, Starfire, and Cyborg where all staring at Chris in awe. As he walked out the door, he waved his hand, and they all followed him. Then he slammed the door shut.

"Raven-"

"Rika!" Raven yelled, hugging her. "No, you can't leave me, you can't!" She looked up to her. "Not again. I'm miserable with out you. I can't live without you."

"Raven…" She sighed, and made Raven let go. She walked up to poor Beast Boy, who once again was lost. "You're gonna be happy from now on BB." She put her hand on his forehead, and a white light glowed from her hand. His eyes drooped, and he fell on the floor. Rika then looked hard at him, and he disappeared.

"He's in his room, sleeping," she explained. "He'll never remember me."

"Rika, you can't erase my memories. They're precious to me. I love you. I can't just forget you."

A tear fell down her cheek. "And I don't want you to forget about me! But what am I gonna do? Run away? From God? I don't think so! I don't want to go! But if I don't erase you memories… I won't be here. Protecting you. What I'm I gonna do Raven? What I'm I gonna do?" She fell to the floor, crying.

Raven knelt down beside her, and hugged her. Rika covered her with her wings. For a few seconds, all Raven could hear was Rika's heartbeat. Then, on sudden impulse, she kissed her.

Rika's mouth was salty from her tears. She also tastes like strawberries and clouds, and everything else that was good in Raven's life. Her breast was soft, and its nipple hardened at Raven's touch.

Raven stopped a bit to look at Rika. She was in shock, but breathing fast. She looked down on Raven, and blushed.

"Uumm… Raven?"

"What's wrong?"

"W-ha… what are you doing?"

Raven looked at her. "Rika… I know your choice. I can pretty much read your mind. You're going to erase my memory. You… I know you love me. I really know you do. And so do I. I love you Rika. With all my soul. So, if this is going to be our last day together Rika… let it be something you remember. Something that every time you look at me, while you're floating above me, covering me with your beautiful wings without me knowing, you smile. Don't think about what's going to happen Rika. Think about what already happened, think about that in my heart, no matter if, I don't remember you, I love you. I do." With that, Raven laid Rika down, and kissed her again.

Crying, Rika returned the kiss. She ran her hands in Raven's hair, feeling it silkiness, tasting the sweetness of her mouth.

Raven moved her hips, grinding herself into Rika, who moaned.

Snapping her fingers, Rika transported them to her house, next to a fireplace. Desperately needing to feel the rest of her skin, Rika tugged at Ravens leotard, until it came off. Raven took Rika's bra off, and kissed her collarbone, biting and suckling until the skin turned red.

"Look Rika. I left you a hickey."

Waving her hand, Rika made a little ball of white magic, and touched it to her chest. "And now it's permanent, and… and.. is that a heart?"

"Yeah, I made it to be shaped like a heart…" she looked up "Rika?"

"Yes Raven?"

"I love you."

"I love you to Raven."

With that, Raven snapped Rika's button off her pants.

"Whoa, what are you-"

Cutting her off with another kiss, Raven got on top of her, and slid her hand in Rika's panties. She touched Rika's clitoris with her middle finger, and Rika squirmed under Raven. Rika bit her lip, and thought about what to do.

Should she pull away?

Or should she pull Raven closer?

She decided the latter.

Enjoying the warmth that came from Raven, Rika sighed. Even though normally, she would be the one dominating, it felt good to have Raven move, have Raven in her arms, feeling her breath, her sweat. Moving her own body to match Raven's rhythm, she closed her eyes.

While Rika had her eyes closed, she couldn't see the mischievous spark in Raven's eyes. She stopped kissing her, and trailed down Rika until she reached the buried treasure.

(A/N: Ok, I am so sorry. I just had to interrupt but, "Buried treasure? Even I found that WAY to… I don't know," corny?" what do you think? I'm not so experienced in writing lemons… I like being perverted with my buds, but I can't on command… I'm weird… I should stop talking…)

She bucked her hips, but Raven held them still. Raven's tongue licked Rika's button, and she felt her get wet in her mouth. She was moaning to the point of screaming, and continuously tried to buck her hips.

"Keep still Rika…" Raven said in a mocking,, yet soothing voice.

"Raven…" She gasped. "I'm gonna kick your ass."

"But why?" Raven asked, climbing on top of her.

"Ooohh… " she moaned. She gulped. "Raven I love you."

"I love you to."

"So why'd you stop?"

"I'm a tease, I can't help it…"

Rika wrapped her arms around her. "Raven, I don't know what the hell I'm gonna do without you. Maybe, deep down, you'll remember that I will always love you. Maybe deep down, you'll somewhat remember me. I hope you do Raven. I'll never forget you. I love you."

"…Rika… please, don't erase my memories."

"I have to Raven. I can't be so far away from you, never to see you again. I love you to much Raven. But for now, sleep well Raven. I'm gonna miss you."

"Wha-"

And then everything went blank.


	7. Chapter 7

Angel Problems

By Girl Anachronism

A.N.: This chap is all about Rika, so yeah. About her past, etc.

GA: Typing like a maniac on computer It's not over yet, I swear.

RV: muttering that's what BB said last night, but it was over 5 seconds later…

GA: What did you say?

RV: Nothing… Nothing…

Chapter 7: _My MOM?_

She walked hand in hand with Beast Boy, wearing a happy smile, and chuckling occasionally.

Well, she looked happy.

He said something, and she blushed. He tried to kiss her, but she turned away. She was hesitating. Why? It's strange, seeing them continue their lives like this, hovering over them like always.

So strange.

She was never really happy, Rika was. But she was never really sad. But… she wasn't emotionless. It was strange. She felt… detached. She was only with them for 6 months… and then… Raven…

She felt funny every time she saw her. Like… warmth spreading all over her body. She remembers feeling like this once… when she was 6 years old…

But what does it mean? Why whenever she saw Raven?

It was weird. The last 6 months were nearly a blur of different colors. Green, Purple, Black, Pink…

And then… a salty taste in her mouth…

It wasn't hard to erase their memories… Or was it? She really can't remember… it was crazy.

It doesn't matter.

Chris was mellow. She saw him once in a while, when Robin passed by. She remembers him telling her to not do such a stupid again.

Beast Boy and Raven were now at a park, sitting in a secluded area. Raven was sitting in Beast Boy's lap, and Beast Boy was caressing her arms. While he did love her, (Rika could see it in his eyes) he did not know how to express it. And like any other 16 year old boy, he was not only using the head on his shoulders to think.

She wished he could show his love in words, and not actions.

Again, BB tried to kiss her. Again, her head turned.

But he was patient. He just shrugged and continued talking.

Rika smiled.

They kept talking, and Rika's lids started growing heavy. She put a temporary protection spell on them, and fell asleep.

"_So, this is my human Chris?" _

"_Well… actually, she's not all human."_

"_Ooohh… So, what is she?"_

"_She's half demon."_

"_Really?! Then… She's like… Me?" _

"_No… She's half __demon__, not half __angel__."_

"_Well,_ _I__ meant the human part."_

"_Oh. Then yes, she is like you."_

"_We have blood that naturally repel each other, and blood that naturally attracts each other. That's… kinda weird. Elder, why me? Shouldn't a full blooded angel be here? As you can see, half-breeds… are kinda strong."_

"_We understand that Rika. And we trust you. That's why. A half blood to protect, and control, a fellow half blood." _

"_I see…" _

"_So, do you understand the rules Rika?"_

"_Yes Elder."_

"_You must not let yourself be seen."_

"_Yeah, yeah, I heard you the first time."_

"_Rika, do not take this lightly. As your elder, I can-"_

"_I know, I know, take away my post, blah, blah, blah, send me back to angel school, blah, blah, blah! I know this! What's gonna be so hard?!"_

"… _Ha, ha, ha… Five years old, and already a guardian angel. You have enormous strength Rika… Yet so much to learn… about your heart and your maturity…"_

"_What… augh! I'm always so confused!! Elder Christopher! What do you mean?!"_

"_You'll see soon enough."_

"_Sometimes, I hate you."_

Rika woke up feeling dazed. She just had a flash back from the day she met Raven. Well, the day she learned that she was Raven's guardian angel. The day she _met_ her was kinda… different. Well, not kinda, totally different.

While Rika was chuckling to herself about that fateful day, a finger poked her on the shoulder. She turned around, and turned green.

"R-R-Rosa?"

"Yeah, yeah, it's me. But don't freak out!" She grabbed Rika's wing before she could fly of, leaving her motionless. "I have-"

"My wing!! Let Go!!!!!!!! Ow!!! Ow-ow-ow-ow-"

"Shut up!! I have a message for you!!!"

"From who?" Rika asked in a defeated voice, tears in her eyes.

"From the High Court."

Suddenly, Rika got serious. "Really?"

"Yeah, here's the note, with all 10 signatures of the _Head_ Members." Rosa said.

Rika gulped. Could it be that they found out that she revealed herself?

Rosa let go of her wing, and opened the note. The moment she opened it, a flash of light surrounded Rosa, and was absorbed by her skin. Now limp and glowing, Rosa looked peaceful to Rika, but the moment of peace was ruined when Rosa opened her mouth, and opened her eyes. They were blank. "_Rika Asano, your mother has requested to see your face for the first time in 12 years. The High Court has permitted this meeting, seeing that you have a clean record. But be assured, we know of your abilities, as well as your recent… escapade with your human. Realize that we will be watching your every move. We will not have mercy on betrayers. All ten members in the Court have signed to these meeting… do not take advantage of our trust Rika…"_

"But… sir! My… MY mother? Are you sure you don't have the wrong Rika?"

Rosa's mouth frowned. "_Rika, when have you known for the __Court__ to be wrong?" _ Rosa's eyebrow rose.

"Uh… never sir… sir… when you said… about my human…"

"_Yes, we know that you reveled yourself recently, but it was to save the one called Garfield's life. For a short period of time… But, do not think you can hide Rika... you should have told us. We are… very disappointed in you. We don't want to see the same thing happen again…"_

Rika stared at the ground for a while. "Sir… did she tell you what she wanted to talk about?"

Rosa's head tilted. _" Actually, no, she didn't…"_

"It's okay sir, you'll find out soon enough."

"_Only if you tell us… we will be watching, but not listening… this is a private matter… between a mother and a daughter…"_

"…… Thank you sir…"

And with that, the light left Rosa's body and into the note.

Rosa shook her head. "Augh! I hate being a messenger! It's so annoying! Man, now I got a headache…"

Rika was looking at the sky. "Rosa, I'll give you 100,000 gold if you stay as Raven's and Garfield's guardian for two days."

Rosa got a mischievous look in her eye. "I'll do it… for a night with you."

Rika sighed. She knew no other angel stronger than Rosa (except for Chris, but his hands are full) so she grabbed her, and kissed her on the mouth. She slid her hand into Rosa's pants, and moved around, feeling her get wet. The liquid was warm, and Rosa moaned.

She quickly removed her hand, and stopped kissing Rosa, who was breathing hard.

"Two days Rosa. I'll be back by the day after tomorrow to complete the deal."

"W-wha? Wait, you mean you're actually going to do it with me?!" Said a surprised Rosa.

"It's a promise," Rika said, and snapped her fingers.

Then there was nothing but air where she was standing.


End file.
